Episode 4771 (26 December 2013)
Phil contemplates the Vic, wistful. In the Square gardens, a hung-over Shirley jeers that Peggy will kill Phil when she learns he’s sold the Vic, then throws up in a bin. Shirley and Tina are excited when Shirley gets a phone call. Alfie’s optimistic that with Janine in prison he and Kat can stay in the Vic but Phil gives them until 12pm to move out, despite Alfie confiding that Kat’s pregnant. The Square’s residents form a human chain to help move Kat and Alfie’s belongings into No. 23 on the promise of a final happy hour. Shirley and Tina decline to help. Max and Patrick speculate over who’s bought the Vic. Billy reports that Janine has been charged with murder and worries when Shirley teases that that the Vic is to be a gay bar. Sharon swears to never spend Christmas in a B&B again. Phil explains a family have bought the Vic and enjoys spending time with Sharon and Dennis playing computer games. As happy hour begins in the Vic, the punters get increasingly drunk and rowdy. Midday fast approaching, Kat and Alfie share a kiss – the end of an era – before helping themselves to the till’s contents. A fuming Phil arrives with Sharon, having been tipped off by Roxy. Meanwhile, a car pulls up on the Square. A family gets out, flanked by a British bulldog, just as Billy’s sent flying through the Vic doors. The family enter the pub to see Phil herding drunken punters out. Phil’s manhandling a protesting Shirley when the new owner steps in and defends her. Phil’s astounded that they know each other. Grinning broadly, Shirley introduces the new owner of the Vic – her brother, Mick Carter. Lauren smashes a glass bowl while helping Kat and Alfie move. Jake rushes to help her. Max’s suspicions are roused when Joey warns Max to keep an eye on Jake. Later, Max spots Lauren sneaking off down Turpin Way and follows her to Scarlett’s. He’s stunned to walk in on Jake and Lauren kissing. Jake tries to take the blame but Lauren insists on talking to Max alone, pleading that she and Jake have helped each other and Sadie doesn’t understand Jake. Max is unconvinced and heads for Jake and Sadie’s house, determined to stop the affair. Terrified, Lauren pursues Max. When Sadie answers the door, Max can’t bring himself to reveal the truth and instead threatens if Jake goes near Lauren again he’ll make sure Jake loses everything. An upbeat Joey assumes that Alice will soon be released from prison. He’s devastated when Mark Sager reports that as Alice has pled guilty she’ll still be tried for Michael’s murder. David makes a business call to Roxy and is grateful when Carol administers pain killers for his bandaged arm. Carol insists she’s going over to Masood’s as soon as Diane collects Scarlett. Joey angrily vents at David for keeping Janine’s confession to himself. Carol’s disgusted with herself for trusting David again, and make it clear they’re not together. Joey tells Lauren he’s moving back home. Lauren’s surprised to realise Joey knows of her affair with Jake. Joey asks Lauren to come with him - he’s always loved her. Later, Lauren meets Joey at the tube station, but just to say goodbye - they’d be together if it was right. Fondly tucking Lauren’s hair behind her ear, Joey bids Lauren goodbye and leaves Walford. Mo offers Peter a rub down. Lola insists Peter’s spoken for. While helping Kat and Alfie move, Ian orders Peter home for a dustpan and brush, then follows and tells him to stop seeing Lola. Outraged, Peter refuses. Later, Ian pleads that Phil will make their lives hell if Peter and Lola stay together. Peter notices Ian’s hands shaking. Left with no choice, Peter breaks up with Lola. Carol comforts a heartbroken Bianca as she cries about Terry. Terry repeatedly tries to speak to Bianca, revealing Nikki’s gone back to her flat. Bianca coldly tells Terry to join her. Cast ;Phil Mitchell Protrayed By Steve McFadden ;Shirley Carter Protrayed By Linda Henry ;Mick Carter Protrayed By Danny Dyer ;Linda Carter Protrayed By Kellie Bright ;Johnny Carter Protrayed By Sam Strike ;Lauren Branning Protrayed By Jacqueline Jossa ;Max Branning Protrayed By Jake Wood ;Joey Branning Protrayed By David Witts ;Roxy Mitchell Protrayed By Rita Simons ;Sharon Rickman Protrayed By Letitia Dean ;Tina Carter Protrayed By Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Jake Stone Protrayed By Jamie Lomas ;Sadie Young Protrayed By Kate Magowan ;Ian Beale Protrayed By Adam Woodyatt ;Peter Beale Protrayed By Ben Hardy ;Lola Pearce Protrayed By Danielle Harold ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed By Perry Fenwick ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed By Patsy Palmer ;Carol Jackson Protrayed By Lindsey Coulson ;David Wicks Protrayed By Michael French ;Terry Spraggan Protrayed By Terry Alderton ;Liam Butcher Protrayed By James Forde ;Alfie Moon Protrayed By Shane Richie ;Kat Moon Protrayed By Jessie Wallace ;Mo Harris Protrayed By Laila Morse ;Patrick Trueman Protrayed By Rudolph Walker ;Cindy Williams Protrayed By Mimi Keene ;Tiffany Butcher Protrayed By Maisie Smith ;Morgan Butcher Protrayed By Devon Higgs ;Dennis Rickman Protrayed By Harry Hickles ;Mark Sager Protrayed By Matthew Douglas Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns